No Monsters Tonight
by TruthFreedomBeautyLove
Summary: He swore he’d never tire of watching his redheaded girls sleep. And he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. AlexAddison cuteness.


**♥ **Karev family cuteness! **♥**

Lyrics: Lullaby – Dixie Chicks

Dedicated to all my A/A girls. Especially Farah, my long lost twin.

_Lyrics: Lullaby – Dixie Chicks_

Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I'm all three of the Dixie Chicks and I totally own Grey's Anatomy.

Love,

McBelle

_**(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯•.**_

It was 12:05 am on a Sunday morning in winter. Rain lightly fell and the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees. Alex Karev stood in the kitchen of a house which had become a home, drinking a tall glass of milk.

The neon green numbers on the microwave turned to 12:08 as the rain began to pelt down, the wind howling a little louder. Washing out the glass and placing the milk carton back in the fridge, he thought he should check on the little one sleeping in the very pink room down the hall.

He gently pushed open the mahogany door with the pink, felt letter 'A' attached to it. Little Autumn Karev was curled into the fetal position, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest.

_They didn't have you where I come from_

_Never knew the best was yet to come_

She was sleeping soundly, a little smile assuring him her dreams were filled with princesses and castles again. It had been over a week since she'd slept through the night; Autumn had been going through a phase. Sometimes it was a scary monster haunting her dreams. Other times it was a bump in the night and a suspicious looking shadow that had the five year old crying out for her parents Either her mom or dad –usually both - would turn on the lights, chase the monsters away and stay by her bedside until she fell asleep again. Or, on a night when the monsters were extra mean, she'd end up in the middle of her parents' four-poster.

_Life began when I saw your face_

_And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

Alex stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. She hadn't needed her parents to chase away the monsters for nearly a week. He missed that; shining her Disney Princess torch into the dark corners of her room, assuring his tiny redhead that no monsters would ever hurt her.

_How long do you wanna be loved?_

_Is forever enough?  
Is forever enough?_

Autumn stirred in her sleep, 'Beary McBear' falling out of her arms and on to the floor. Her little arms fumbled around for the brown, fuzzy bear with a bow tie that matched her bright blue eyes.

_How long do you wanna be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Because I'm never, never giving you up_

Alex tiptoed over and picked up the bear his daughter had known her whole life. Placing it back in her arms, he climbed into the other side of her bed, quietly so not to wake her.

_I slip in bed when you're asleep_

_To hold you close and feel your breath on me_

He snuggled under her covers, running his hand through her scarlet locks, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

_Tomorrow there'll be so much to do_

_So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

He hadn't closed his eyes for more than a moment when he felt a little hand tap his shoulder.

"Hey, princess"

_How long do you wanna be loved?_

_Is forever enough?  
Is forever enough?_

Autumn smiled her trademark smile (with her two top front teeth missing).

"No monsters tonight, daddy," she said wearily.

He smiled back at her.

"No monsters tonight"

_How long do you wanna be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Because I'm never, never giving you up_

She climbed onto his chest, snuggling into his arms as he held her close.

"I had a good dream tonight"

"And what did you dream about, pumpkin?"

Autumn sat up.

"A princess with long, red hair who lives in a castle. She had a pet dragon and rode a rainbow because she wasn't old enough to drive a cloud," Autumn whispered.

"Sounds like a nice dream"

"And she had long, flowing hair and then, when she grew up, she met a knight in shining armour and they rode clouds together with their dragon and the baby dragons"

"And there were no more monsters"

_As you wander through this troubled world_

"Nearly! But the king and queen sort of scared the monster away so then there were no more monsters"

_In search of all things beautiful_

"That's good"

"It was a reeeeeaaally long dream but it was really nice"

Alex simply smiled.

"But I'm really sleepy. Goodnight, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite"

Autumn closed her eyes and lay back down. Alex gently drew circles on her back with his fingertips, lulling her to sleep. A few minutes later and little Autumn Karev was back in dreamland. But her daddy couldn't seem to get there. Gently, he gathered her into his arms, climbing up out of her bed and carrying her towards and out of the door.

_You can close your eyes when you're miles away_

_And hear my voice like a serenade_

"There you are," a sleepy voice whispered, smiling gently. Alex returned his wife's smile, placing their dreaming five-year-old beside her.

"Hey," he kissed Addison's lips.

"Closet monster? Under-the-bed monster?"

"No monsters tonight"

They smiled knowingly at each other, both placing an arm over their daughter. Their fingers met and interlocked, each of them placing a goodnight kiss on Autumn's forehead and then each other's lips.

Alex gently rubbed the back of Addison's hand until long after she had drifted off.

He swore he'd never tire of watching his redheaded girls sleep. And he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

_How long do you wanna be loved?_

_Is forever enough?  
Is forever enough?_

_How long do you wanna be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Because I'm never, never giving you up_

_How long do you wanna be loved?_

_Is forever enough?  
Is forever enough?_

_Because I'm never, never giving you up_

**♥**


End file.
